


Sleepy Talk

by Pumprince



Series: stories in the stars (oneshots/drabbles) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oops™, Sleep talking, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, keith gets pushed off a bed, no seriously its 6AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumprince/pseuds/Pumprince
Summary: Shiro talks in his sleep, and Keith is usually fine with that considering he's now used to it. He'd find it cute too if only he wasn't shoved off a bed one night while trying to sleep.





	

It's 2 in the morning when Keith is woken up by his boyfriend, Shiro, mumbling in his sleep. All good, he thinks, this happens all the time anyway. He turns over in Shiro's arms, nuzzling up into his embrace. Usually this action pacifies Shiro's sleep talking- but not tonight.

Suddenly, Shiro grabs Keith's shoulders, startling the younger male but then calming down quickly after when he realises Shiro is still sleeping. Keith's gotten used to the other man's weird habits when he sleeps, so it doesn't bother him that much anymore. The worst that could happen is if Shiro decided to belt out the entire American anthem on repeat while he slept. Yeah, Keith didn't get any sleep that night.

Keith is just about to doze off again when Shiro suddenly starts lethargically talking.

"Have a great day at work, baby," the man says lovingly, pressing a clumsy kiss to Keith's eyelids. Keith would have thought it was cute if it wasn't for what Shiro did next. Using all of his strength, Shiro pushes Keith off the bed, sending him tumbling to the ground with the blanket.

Keith groans in pain, finding himself too tired to get back on the bed so he stays on the ground, the duvet practically suffocating him.

Half an hour passes, Keith slipping in and out of unconsciousness, before the Korean hears shuffling on the bed above him. Shiro's head appears over the edge of the bed, looking down at Keith with so much confusion.

"What're you doing down there?" Shiro asks, rubbing his eyes groggily. Keith shifts, still sleepy, lolling his head to the side.

"Pushed me off..." Keith mumbles, "too tired to get back up."

Shiro sits there, processing the information before face palming and laughing at himself.

"Sorry, was I sleep talking?" Keith nods. Shiro gives him an apologetic smile before he gets up to lift the male onto the bed. He fixes the blanket and once he's done, Keith rolls over to snuggle into Shiro's arms again. In turn, the man wraps his arms around his younger boyfriend, kissing the corner of his eye.

"Sorry for pushing you off the bed," Shiro says, running his fingers through Keith's silky hair. Keith mumbles incoherently, pushing his face into Shiro's neck and drifting off to sleep with the lulling feeling of Shiro's fingets on his scalp.

//

In the morning Shiro is in the kitchen already making coffee and checking his emails on his phone. He hears a click of a door down the hall and looks up to greet Lance, one of his and Keith's housemates.

"Good morning," Shiro says with a smile. Lance replies with his own greeting and pours himself his own cup of coffee.

"Mornin', I heard a thud last night at three in the morning," Lance says, interrupting himself with a yawn, "any idea what that could've been?"

At the memory of last night Shiro laughs and nods.

"Yeah, I was sleep talking and pushed Keith off our bed," Shiro explains, watching Lance's face break out into a look of amusement and then start laughing.

"What's so funny?" They hear and Shiro sees Keith walk out, rubbing his eyes cutely and pouting at how bright the morning already was.

"Shiro's telling me how he pushed yiu off the bed last night?" Lance snickers, handing a mug of freshly poured coffee to Keith who had walked up to the two. Keith sips the coffee thoughtfully and hums, shooting a fake glare at Shiro.

"Yeah, he said 'have a great day at work, baby' and then with the force of ten thousand rhinos, pushed me off the bed," Keith says. Shiro flushes when Lance breaks out into a fit of laughter.

"I really said that?" Shiro asks, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Keith nods over the rim of the mug, a smile tugging at his lips.

"It would have been funnier if I wasn't the one getting pushed," Keith says. Shiro leans over to peck Keith's cheek before bending down to nuzzle his collarbone.

"Sorry, again," Shiro says, affection oozing off of his words.

The two vaguely register Lance gagging and saying "Get a room!"

**Author's Note:**

> AAAnsjKkrkdk im dying inside im so tired why am i doing this to myself
> 
> Alright tbf i couldnt sleep bc i kept thinkimg about tat one spooky movie called the conjuring
> 
> Sorry if theres mistakes! Im so sleepy rn hahahha and i wrote this on my phon
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ♡ comments and kudos are much appreciated uwu


End file.
